Dare To Try
by dagenn
Summary: A sequel to Truth or Dare. What happened with Jesse and Lexa after playing truth or dare?
1. Always a Bridesmaid

Dare to Try  
  
What happens after a night of Truth or Dare for Jesse and Lexa? My sequel to Truth or Dare.  
  
Inspired by the characters of Mutant X. I do not own them.  
  
Chapter 1: Always a Bridesmaid  
  
It had been a week since that fateful night of playing truth or dare with Shal, Bren and Lexa and Jesse was sitting alone in front of his computer wondering what went wrong. He had been staring at the same screen for over an hour but his mind could not focus on the job he was supposed to be doing.  
  
It had been the perfect plan – get Shal and Brennan together and get closer to Lexa. He had accomplished his first goal. The happy couple was inseparable and had barely surfaced except to eat and check in to see if there were any new missions. But it was still cold out and criminals seemed to hate the cold as much as Shalimar did and it had been quiet lately.  
  
What went wrong? He wondered again, thinking back to the night after the game. Jesse had made the popcorn and Lexa picked the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean". It was the perfect film to watch, action and romance, plus it was funny too. They sat side-by-side totally engrossed in the movie, relaxed and comfortable in each other's company. Lexa had even reached over and grabbed his hand while resting her head on his shoulder. It was perfect and he didn't want the movie to end.  
  
But like all good things, it had to end and when the movie was over they said good night and went to their separate rooms. Jesse was feeling ecstatic as he went to bed that night, sure that tomorrow would be different and they could talk about starting a new relationship.  
  
But the next day came and Jesse was wrong, nothing had changed. Overnight Lexa had returned to her usual ice-princess demeanor and had barely acknowledged Jesse let alone discussed the previous evening. They avoided each other all week and Jesse didn't even know where Lexa was.  
  
Was he just kidding himself about her? Why was she so hard to understand? He felt doomed to be single forever. Every woman he had ever cared for left or died. Why couldn't Lexa be more like Emma? Sweet, kind Emma. God he missed her! He never got the chance to tell her how he felt, but at least she had been a part of his life and he would always have his memories.  
  
"I really need to focus here!" Jesse tried to bring himself back to the present. Obviously Lexa was not Emma and she did not feel the same way about him. "Now I know what women mean when they say always a bridesmaid." Jesse mumbled to himself  
  
"Who's getting married Jesse?" Questioned Brennan as he and Shalimar entered the room.  
  
"Huh? Oh nobody, I was just thinking out loud about something I read, it's nothing." He quickly changed the subject. "You guys are finally out of your room, bored already?"  
  
Shal and Bren looked at each other and smiled. "No, but we decided it was time to join the real world, you can't stay in bed forever!" Giggled Shalimar. "Besides, we thought it was time to get out and do something with our friends. Speaking of which, where is Lexa?"  
  
"I don't know, she's been busy all week and I've barely seen her. She's probably doing some undercover work for the Dominion again." Jesse could barely contain his bitterness, which was not lost on Shalimar and Brennan.  
  
"Is there anything you want to talk about Jess?" Shalimar had seen him like this before, when a relationship ended or when they lost Emma. Her heart ached when she thought of her friend. How she wished Emma were here, she would be able to talk to Jesse.  
  
"No I'll be fine, but thanks for asking." Jesse smiled at his "sister" he knew she cared about him a lot.  
  
"Well enough of this sitting around at your computer." Brennan interrupted, "We are going out tonight and you're coming!"  
  
Jesse didn't feel like arguing with his friends tonight and he did feel like going out and getting his mind off of Lexa.  
  
"Okay, give me an hour to shower and change and I'll meet you guys in the garage."  
  
They went their separate ways to get ready to go. 


	2. The Club

Chapter 2: The Club  
  
The club was jumping when the trio arrived. "Lots of hot women in here tonight, eh Jess?" Brennan winked at Jesse while swiftly dodging Shalimar's foot. "I was merely trying to help him out Shal. You know I only have eyes for you!"  
  
Shalimar rolled her own eyes; "You'd better behave yourself mister, or you'll be going home alone tonight!" She reached up and kissed him.  
  
"Let's get a table already, you two are quite sickening!" Jesse led them to a corner booth, prefect for checking out the dance floor.  
  
"Sorry bro, but you did get us together!" Brennan grinned.  
  
"How could I forget with you two all over each other all the time... Hello!" Jesses attention was caught by a beautiful redhead walking by. "I think I'm going to go get a drink, see you guys later." His voice trailing off as he followed her to the bar.  
  
"Well he's feeling better already. What do you want to drink?" Brennan asked Shalimar.  
  
"Beer sounds good, and when you get back we dance!"  
  
Meanwhile at the bar...  
  
"Come here often?" Jesse asked the redhead. I sound like such an idiot he thought to himself.  
  
"Get results with that line often?" She smiled at him.  
  
"No, but a guy's gotta try!"  
  
"Well lucky for you I think it's cute. My name is Jordyn and you can buy me a drink!"  
  
"Hello Jordyn, my name is Jesse and what'll you have?"  
  
"White wine and to dance with you." Jesse liked an upfront woman who knew what she wanted; it was refreshing not to have to guess what she was thinking.  
  
One hour and several drinks later...  
  
Jesse had been dancing with Jordyn since they met, only stopping to quench his thirst. His mind was clear, he hadn't thought of Lexa once; this was exactly what the doctor ordered!  
  
"I have to freshen up, why don't we take a break?" Asked Jordyn.  
  
"I'll be at the table in the corner when you're done, but don't take too long!" Jesse teased.  
  
He grabbed another drink and headed back to his friends. "Having a good time Jess?" Shalimar grinned at him.  
  
"I am so glad you guys asked me to go out tonight! I am having a fabulous time!"  
  
Lexa suddenly appeared at the table. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late!"  
  
"Hey Lexa, I see you got my note. I wasn't sure if you'd come out tonight." Shalimar shouted over the crowd.  
  
"You know me, I can't miss a good party!" Lexa joked. "I need a drink, I'll be right back."  
  
"Why did you invite her Shal?" Jesse demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry Jess, I thought it would be rude not to invite her. I didn't even think she would show up."  
  
Just then Jordyn returned from the ladies room: "Ready to dance some more Jesse?"  
  
"You bet! I'll see you guys later." And with that he was gone.  
  
"What is up with that?" Asked a surprised Brennan. "He didn't even introduce us."  
  
"I'm thinking something happened between him and Lexa and it wasn't good." Sighed Shalimar as Lexa returned with her drink. "Where did Jesse go?"  
  
"He's been dancing with some mystery woman since we got here."  
  
"I see." Lexa lapsed into silence watching Jesse dance with the pretty redhead for several minutes. "We'll see about that!" She mumbled, taking off towards the dance floor.  
  
"Oh boy, there is going to be some trouble in here tonight. Let's get out there and watch the show!" Brennan dragged Shalimar after Lexa. 


	3. Jealousy

Chapter 3: Jealousy  
  
Jesse was trying to concentrate on the beautiful woman in front of him, but all he could think of was Lexa. Why did she have to show up here? He was having such a good time until she arrived. Maybe she would take a hint and leave!  
  
Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Lexa smiling seductively at him. "Hey hot stuff! I've been looking all over for you." She then looked at Jordyn. "I'm sorry did I interrupt something? I just haven't seen Jesse lately and had to say hi. You don't mind if I cut in do you?" Lexa pushed the woman aside before she had a chance to object.  
  
"Lexa, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Jesse demanded.  
  
"You're going to make a scene, just keep dancing and I'll explain." A slow song came on and Lexa pressed herself against Jess and started to sway to the music.  
  
His mind was reeling from a combination of alcohol and Lexa's scent. What is going on here? Was this real, or was she just messing with him again?  
  
"I need to get some air!" Jesse pushed past Shalimar and Brennan towards the exit, with Lexa right behind him.  
  
"Let him be Shal." Brennan stopped her from following. "They need to figure things out themselves."  
  
The cold air hit Jesse like a much-needed slap in the face and his mind began to clear. "Why did you do that Lexa?"  
  
"I wanted to dance with you." She took a step towards him.  
  
"You couldn't see that I was already dancing?" He shouted, taking a step back from her.  
  
"I just thought you should be dancing with me, not some woman that you just met."  
  
"What gives you the right to decide that?"  
  
"I figured after the other night, that we had an understanding." Lexa reached up and touched his face.  
  
"What are you talking about!? You haven't even said more than two words to me before tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry Jesse, but you know how I am. I just don't know how to express my feelings and needed some time to think. I didn't think it was that big of a deal." "You know what Lexa? Maybe you should decide exactly what you want, because I am tired of playing your games! When you figure it out – you know where to find me!" Jesse stormed into the night. 


	4. Realizations

Chapter 4: Realizations  
  
Lexa stood in the cold night air staring after Jesse. He had every right to be mad at her. She had treated him badly. She knew they should have talked a week ago, but she was afraid of her feelings and thought that ignoring them would make them go away but it only made them stronger.  
  
He was the right man for her and that is what frightened her the most. Loving someone meant that they could leave you and hurt you. That was a big chance to take, was Jesse worth it? When she saw him dancing with the pretty redhead, she realized that he wouldn't wait forever. And she wanted to be the only one to dance with him. How could she fix this? Lexa needed to think, so she got in her car and drove.  
  
Back at Sanctuary...  
  
Jesse was sitting at the kitchen table when Shalimar and Brennan returned from the club. "If you need to talk, we're both here for you Jess." Shalimar whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jesse.  
  
"Thanks guys, but I just want to be alone right now."  
  
"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep." Brennan and Shalimar left the room.  
  
Jesse was still at the table when Lexa returned from her drive. "We need to talk." She said as she slid into a chair.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening." Jesse crossed his arms and waited for her to continue.  
  
She took a deep breath and started to talk. She told him about her childhood, growing up in her family and life with Leo. The problems they encountered when he started to get sick, her guilt over placing him with Eckhart and then having to kill her own brother. She talked of past attempts at relationships and how she was afraid to care, to love, to let someone in and give them the opportunity to hurt her and leave. Once she started talking it got easier and she wondered why she'd never told Jesse before. When she stopped to take a breath Jesse spoke.  
  
"I already knew some of what you said and I understand –somewhat- where you are coming from, but why are you telling me all this? Have you made up your mind about what you want?"  
  
Lexa choked back a sob. "I really want to try and be with you Jess. But I am so afraid that I will chicken out and run and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"What if I said I wouldn't let you go without a fight? Would that make a difference? Jesse reached for her hand.  
  
Lexa looked up to find Jesse staring at her, his eyes were filled with tears and something else. Was that what love looked like?  
  
"Can't we just try and see what happens?" Jesse pleaded. "You promise to talk to me when you're afraid and not just push me away and run, and I'll promise to give you space when you need it and not push too hard."  
  
Lexa hesitated for a moment before speaking. It sounded so good; she was tired of running and tired of pretending not to care. Her mind was screaming 'dare to try' and suddenly she knew this was it, she was home- Jesse was her home. "Okay, let's give it a try. I'm so tired of fighting Jesse; I want to be with you, I always have, I just thought I would be weak to admit it. I was wrong, I feel stronger than ever now."  
  
They stood and embraced each other as the tears Lexa had been holding back broke free and she sobbed into Jesse's shoulder. When she finished sobbing Jesse lead her out of the kitchen towards their rooms. "Its really late, you should get some sleep."  
  
"Will you stay with me Jess? Just hold me while I sleep."  
  
"It would be my pleasure. Besides I don't want you to change your mind overnight again, this way I'll be the first thing you see in the morning and you'll have no choice. You're stuck with me!" He said with a grin.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything better." Lexa grinned back. "Oh, there's one little thing we need to take care of first."  
  
"What's that?" Jesse asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I dare you to kiss me!"  
  
"Not this again, you know what happened last time."  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me Kilmartin!"  
  
Jesse leaned in towards her and placed his hand on her cheek, it was as soft as he imagined. She reached up and touched his face too, mirroring his actions. Their lips met, soft and gentle until Lexa pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck intensifying the kiss. Their lips parted as tongues explored and left them gasping for air. Jesse felt like he was driving a fast car with the world racing by. He was spinning out of control and he loved it. When they finally broke apart Jesse had to put his hand on the wall to steady him as Lexa leaned against him.  
  
"Wow that was..." Lexa started breathlessly.  
  
"Incredible!" Jesse finished for her.  
  
Lexa smiled at him as she opened her bedroom door. "You know, I'm suddenly not so tired anymore. How about you?"  
  
"Strange, me neither what do you think we should do?"  
  
"Come with me, we have to finish our little game of truth or dare, don't we?"  
  
"I dare you to try and stop me!" Jesse shot back with a smirk as he followed her into the room and closed the door. It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
